Joseph Pilates invented (see U.S. Pat. No. 1,621,477) an exercise machine provided with a carriage that supports the user's body in a recumbent position, and which is movable against resistance provided thereto by the weight of the body and weights attached to the carriage by a cord and passing over a pulley. The user lies on the carriage and pushes against a fixed portion of the machine to move the carriage against the resistance of the body weight on the carriage and weight attached by the cord.
Current apparatuses based on the pioneering work of Joseph Pilates are typically referred to as “reformer” apparatuses and also include a body supporting carriage that is movable along a set of tracks provided in a frame. Resistance elements such as springs connect the carriage to the foot end of the frame. Also, a foot bar is fixed to a foot end of the frame. The user lies on the carriage and pushes with the user's feet against the foot bar to move the carriage and the user's body away from the foot bar, against the forces of the springs and the user's body weight on the carriage.
Typically, hand operated cords are provided that loop through pulleys that are fixed to a non-movable part of the apparatus, and with ends of the cords being attached to the carriage. This permits the user to alternatively pull on the hand cords to move the carriage against the resistance of the springs and the body weight supported on the carriage.
Although reformer type apparatuses of the type described above are very popular and effective, they tend to be expensive and not very portable and are typically limited to studio use offering Pilates exercise programs with the aid of a Pilates trainer. As such, there is a need for equipment for performing Pilates type exercise routines that is more affordable than the reformer apparatuses that are currently available. It would also be desirable to provide apparatus, all or a part of which is more portable than the former apparatuses that are currently available.
Current reformer type apparatuses may not be usable by some segments of the population, even if they can afford the costs. For example, patients needing various types of rehabilitation or strength training may not have sufficient strength to move the carriage of a reformer apparatus when it is supporting the patient's body weight. This can be true for either use in exercising the legs or the arms, but is more often the case when exercising the arms, by grasping the cords and attempting to move the carriage by pulling. Similarly, some users who have particular disabilities are not able to perform certain core Pilates choreography and exercises typically done on a currently available reformer apparatus because certain exercises requires a user to lift their legs in the air in order for the carriage to move along the track. It would be desirable to provide apparatus that is usable in these instances so that the user could perform a Pilates type routine without being required to move a carriage supporting the main body weight (e.g., weight of the torso) or lift both legs in the air to perform the exercise.
One of the most fundamental aspects of the Pilates Method is the rehabilitation of the abdomen. On a traditional reformer apparatus, there are a series of exercises that are important teaching tools on the correct way to utilize the abdominal muscles. However, because of the current design of traditional reformers, the user has to lift their legs in the air in order to allow the mechanics of the machine to work. A great percentage of users do not have the ability to lift their legs in this manner and then use the abdomen in the correct way. For this percentage of users, they cannot perform some of the most vital exercises in the Pilates method. One of the purposes of the present invention is to correct this shortcoming.
Yet another problem encountered by traditional reformer apparatus is the “fear response” effect. Current designs of reformers require the user, that while lying in the recumbent position, results in the user's body to move back and forth in space. For a great percentage of users this cause a subtle fear response. The fear response is usually unconscious; however, for those familiar with this art the fear response affects the user's nervous system first, which then impacts and cause an incorrect usage of their body and muscles when performing certain exercises. More specifically, the fear response often causes the user to rotate their pelvis into the carriage which immediately forces the user to become dependent on using the quadricep muscles to perform certain exercise. The fear response also causes the user to shorten their cervical spine and lumbar spine thereby becoming dependent on the habitual use of muscle groups to perform exercises when the client should be learning how to keep these muscle groups neutral. The present invention solves this problem and enables the user a greater ability to grow out of their spine and engage the deeper core muscles.
The present invention meets all of the above-noted current need and desires and more, as described in more detail below.